Green eyed, Worrisome Monster
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: A green-eyed monster has Jane in a strangle hold. Too bad for no reason. Implied Jisbon, slight VanRigsby. Loads of silly Cho. A gift for Tromana.


**Title:** Green-eyed, Worrisome Monster  
**Author:** dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating:** Oh, def. T. Oh yes.  
**Summary:** A little green-eyed monster's got Jane in a strangle hold  
**A/N:** So, basically this is a prompt from Tromana, saying "Cho/Lisbon friendship which Jane misconstrues as something else. And gets jealous. I can rely on you to bring the lulz with that. ;-)". Well, I hope I did a good job because I actually had so much trouble with this. I'm beginning to think that a monster is inside of me, and killing my muse. Nonetheless, I tried my hardest and I hope I did a good job Tracie! :) I think sitting in my room with the lights off and depressing music killed my happy-go-lucky muse. Hello, sad going-to-kill-santa muse. Eek.

**This is for you Tromana. Merry Christmas from a crazy, music driven writer. :)**

* * *

Cho was sure that Jane was angry. He was_ not_ sure about what. His proverbial gut said he was mad because Bosco was being a dick wad (as Jane put it) but then again… anything was possible. Cho watched as Jane walked over to his couch, collapsing into a heap and promptly going to sleep. Sometimes Cho wished he were that talented at sleeping.

"Cho, you're with me." Lisbon said, and he looked up. She motioned for him to follow her, and he got up slowly. Jane was looking at them, a certain look on his face. He looked away with a huff, and Cho was sure everyone had seen it. He saw the confused look on Van Pelt's face. As he walked past her, he bent down to her level.

"Try to find out what's wrong with him." He suggested, and she nodded

"Exactly what I was thinking." She whispered back, looking at her computer. As soon as Lisbon and Cho left, Van Pelt got up and made her way to the kitchenette. She made a cup of tea, to the best of her knowledge, and walked back over to Jane.

"I made you some tea. You seem stressed." Van Pelt said, and Jane looked up at her. He knew what she was doing, and he wasn't going to fall for it. Nonetheless, he took the cup of tea and sat up. She sat next to him, looking partially innocent.

"I hope it's alright. I don't know how to make tea." She said, and Jane smiled at her. She was trying. He shut hit eyes, and another ugly image filled his mind. He was suddenly angry he had such a great imagination. Or, in this case, such an over active one.

"Are you okay?" Van Pelt said, pulling Jane out of his revive. He blinked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, just tired. This tea will help thanks." He said quickly, trying to get her off the subject. However, Van Pelt was stubborn.

"You know, bottling up emotions is not good." She said, and Rigsby laughed. She threw him a warning glance, and he went back to paperwork. Van Pelt turned her attention back to Jane, who was sipping on his tea. She watched as he shook his head, mumbling something under his breath.

Van Pelt was sure it was something along the lines of 'stupid green- eyed Asian'.

"Yes?"

"Were… did… you just say something about a green eyed Asian?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane stood up.

"No, why?" He said, disappearing. Van Pelt looked at Rigsby, who was watching Jane.

"Something is bothering him." Rigsby said as Van Pelt walked over to him, sitting on his desk.

"Yes, I didn't know that." Van Pelt said sarcastically, and Rigsby glared at her. She scuffed his hair before going over to her desk and going back to work. She was halfway through deciphering the e-mails when Jane walked back in, looking even grumpier. Van Pelt tsked his way, and Rigsby bit his bottom lip. Cho and Lisbon walked back in just as he was sitting down, and suddenly Jane stood back up. He walked past the pair, going to the elevator. Lisbon looked at him as he left, and then to Cho.

"What's his problem?" She asked, and Cho shrugged. He handed his boss the file folder, and then went to his desk. When Lisbon disappeared, Cho turned to Van Pelt. She shook her head.

"All he said was 'stupid green-eyed Asian'." Cho raised an eyebrow, looking down at his desk. He shrugged, looking at his paperwork.

It was a never-ending stack.

--

When Jane walked back in, Rigsby and Cho were throwing a paper ball back and forth. Van Pelt was sitting off to the side, scratching her head every now and then.

"Hey Jane. Where have you been?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane stuck his tongue out at her. She shook her head as he passed, coming to the conclusion that he was feeling better. Lisbon walked out of her office a second later, hearing Jane's return.

"Where have you been?" She asked, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. She was worried about him.

"Does it matter?" Sarcasm dripped off Jane's voice, and the paper ball stopped flying. Cho and Rigsby watched as Lisbon crossed her arms.

"Yes, it does. You usually leave with more warning, and some sort of hint as to what you are doing. Maybe even a lead on a case. But, no, this time you practically storm out."

"Oo, mommy and daddy are fighting kiddies. Time to go to bed." Rigsby joked, causing Van Pelt and Cho to laugh. He felt lucky that Jane and Lisbon didn't hear.

"You were worried about me."

Lisbon tried to fake shock, but even Rigsby knew she was faking. Jane smirked as if he had just won the lottery, saved the princess, and gotten the last ticket for a concert. It was a look that only made Rigsby and Van Pelt laugh more.

"I was not." Lisbon denied, glaring at her agents. Van Pelt didn't stop laughing though, because suddenly Jane looked like a kid in a candy store.

"You are translucent, remember? I can tell you're lying." Jane said, and Lisbon felt the urge to throw something at him.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Are we going to continue this?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Stop!"

Everyone looked at Cho, who was trying his hardest not to smile. He knew what was going on now. He really did. He felt proud of himself. But, enough. He had to fix this.

"She was worried about you. Ah, don't try to deny it. You were." Cho said, and Lisbon glared at him. He was going to have even more paperwork later.

"And," Cho said before Jane got cocky, "you were jealous."

Rigsby and Van Pelt stared at Cho, confused. Lisbon looked at Jane, and Cho smirked at the ground. When he looked up, Jane was pursing his lips as if he was anxious.

"I was not." Jane said, and Cho sighed.

"Stop denying it. You so were." Cho said, sitting back in his chair and putting up his feet.

"You were jealous because for the past week, you have had to go everywhere with Van Pelt and Rigsby. You were jealous of me because I went everywhere with Lisbon. And today was the last straw. You wanted to go with her, but instead you were left here to be with Van Pelt and Rigsby again. However, maybe finally you could confirm if they are shacking up together or not. You were probably too busy thinking about weird things Lisbon and I were _not_ doing."

It was quiet for a minute, as the sound of Cho's for so long and saying so much stunned everyone. Finally, Jane spoke.

"That's a pretty narcissist thing to say." He said, and Cho laughed.

"Coming from Mr. Narc himself." Cho said, and Jane glared at him.

"I-"

"Please, stop denying everything said."

Jane shut his mouth, looking at Lisbon. She was staring, wide eyed, at Jane. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her. But, he held that back.

"I think what Cho is trying to say," Rigsby said, getting up as his brain started to work, "is that Lisbon was worried about you, and that Jane was jealous and semi-angry because he wasn't able to be with you boss."

As soon as the words left Rigsby's mouth, Lisbon turned on her heel and made her way to her office. Not but a couple seconds later, she walked out and left the building. Jane watched her, and when she was in the elevator, he turned to Cho.

"I could kill you."

Cho shrugged, and Van Pelt laughed.

"Ha, a green-eyed monster against Cho the ninja. I doubt it." Van Pelt said, causing Jane to glare at her.

"Cho is not a ninja." He said, causing Cho to raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know? I figured all of that stuff out without asking or talking to you. I read you like an open book, and you didn't know it." Cho smirked.

"Go back to being stoic and quiet Cho."

"Jane!"

The sound of Lisbon's voice got Jane to leave the bullpen, and they heard the pair talking. Then, the elevator dinged again, and Jane didn't return.

"I bet you twenty bucks, he's making her dinner tonight." Rigsby said to Cho, and Cho laughed.

"I bet you thirty that they're going to have make-up sex right now in the elevator." Cho said to Rigsby, and Rigsby squinted.

"They aren't going to have make-up sex in the elevator." Van Pelt said, and Cho looked at her.

"Why?"

"Well, they wouldn't want the whole building to hear, so they are most likely going home."

"I'm going to regret this, but why would the whole building hear?" Rigsby asked, and Van Pelt giggled slightly.

"It's _make-up_ sex. I'd be surprised if the whole world didn't hear Lisbon screaming." Rigsby groaned, regretting it greatly.

Too bad Van Pelt was completely right.

* * *

**A/N: ***cringes* So...... I think this is rubbish. I really doo. So, reviews would be lovely to help that little girl inside of me going "Oh, they are going to kill me". Or something like that.... Ah. RAIN AGAIN! :D:D Off to update It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year. It's very fluffy today. :)


End file.
